


Accidentally in Love

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Season/Series 01, What I hope was in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross' thoughts at Trenwith Christmas after Demelza sings.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of The Counting Crows.
> 
> Just a little drabble that popped into my head as the song played on the way home from work. I own nothing, really.

_Well_ baby _I surrender_  
 _To the strawberry ice cream_  
 _Never ever end of all this love_  
 _Well I didn't mean to do it_  
 _But there's no escaping your love_

_Come on, come on_   
_Move a little closer_   
_Come on, come on_   
_I want to hear you whisper_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_   
_Jump a little higher_   
_Come on, come on_   
_If you feel a little lighter_   
_Come on, come on_   
_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

*~*~*~*~*

He didn’t know what to do with the glass in his hand so he wedged it into the crook of his arm while he applauded for her.  She had just finished singing a song he had never heard from her before, the lyrics of which cut right through to his soul to make him realize he was in love.  Nothing unusual for most married couples except this time the husband came to this conclusion after six months of nuptial bliss.  While she sang an old Cornish tune, Ross Poldark fell in love with his wife. Accidentally and without warning.  And those around him had no idea.  Not even the object of his affection.  So he politely clapped with the others in the room and gave her a broad smile.  What he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her.  He wanted to thread his fingers through those wild red locks, now tied up with ribbon and hold her close to his chest.  He wanted to whisper those words that just came to his brain over and over in her ear:  “I love you”.

They were six months into their marriage and until five minutes ago the most he thought he felt for her was lust and gratitude.  There was never any doubt of the physical attraction that existed between them. That was evident from their first night together.  As for gratitude, he appreciated all she had done for him since he found her two years before.  She made his run-down house a home filled with warmth, inviting scents and more than anything, love. That was never in question.  Or rather, her love was never in question.  He admitted that soon after they exchanged vows.  If their first night together was his seeking a balm for a painful day, every day and night since was her seeking his approval and love in return. 

When the invitation came to spend Christmas with his relatives at his ancient family estate she was hesitant, to say the least. He saw that and thought her silly that she would be anything but accepted.  He was right. Elizabeth was kind and welcoming as was Francis.  She had even won over John Treneglos and the Warleggans.  If there was one thorn in the night it was Ruth Treneglos whose request for Demelza to entertain led to this moment.  Perhaps Ross should thank her for egging his wife on because without it, he might not have realized what he felt until a later date. 

The applause died down and the guests dispersed leaving just the Poldark cousins to end the night.  He still hadn’t had a chance to say anything to his wife about how proud he was of her or what her song meant to him.  He was anxious to get her alone but saw that Elizabeth had her engaged in deep conversation as he poured two glasses of port for himself then offered one to Francis. As they drank, Francis made an observation that solidified Ross’ feelings.  His cousin stated that sometimes what we envy is less than what we already have.  And with those words, Ross Poldark knew that what he had was what he loved, what he wanted and all he needed.  He remained with Francis after the ladies retired so that when he went up to the bedroom they were staying in, Demelza was sound asleep.  He removed his waistcoat and stock, gently sitting on the bed next to her.  The red of her hair was bright against the pure white pillow; her breathing was steady and her face at peace. She was beautiful.  He once replied to Margaret when asked if his wife was beautiful that she was, “in a way”.  Well, that was a lie. She was beautiful in _every_ way.  Not just her countenance but her heart and soul as well. 

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to absorb some of the love she’d had for him for so long and then give it back to her tenfold.  When had this happened? When had he fallen accidentally in love?  And when could he tell her how he felt?  He slid carefully into the bed beside her, placing his hand gently on her waist, feeling the steady rhythm of her breath.  Soon he was sharing that rhythm, his heart beating in time with hers as he slipped into peaceful slumber.  Tomorrow would be soon enough to finally tell his wife that he loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep readers amused while editing happens on all my other fics. Again, thank you for indulging me as I flood the site with these.


End file.
